Too Many Warrior Cat Names! (Generator)
by SwiftbirdTC
Summary: A generator of female, male, kittypet/loner, BloodClan, ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, RiverClan, SkyClan, and just weird or strange warrior names! Also, you get a little story at the bottom of every chapter! Yay!
1. She-cat Names

**DISCLAIMER!** What in your right mind has made you think that I would ever own something as big as Warriors? This is almost unnecessary! Anyway... If I owned Warriors, Russetfur would be nursing Blackstar's kits and Blossomfall would be nursing Thornclaw's! Meaning, I don't own Warriors!

 **This is for females only (or if you're male and want to find out what your she-cat name would be...?). It will show you your female warrior cat name!**

What month were you born in?

 **January** Feather

 **February** Frost

 **March** Storm

 **April** Cloud

 **May** Dapple

 **June** Petal

 **July** Sun

 **August** Snow

 **September** Echo

 **October** Breeze

 **November** Swift

 **December** Rain

Now, choose a number from 0-20.

 **0** Dance

 **2** Storm

 **3** Cloud

 **4** Wind

 **5** Dapple

 **6** Flight

 **7** Feather

 **8** Frost

 **9** Wish

 **10** Bird

 **11** Fall

 **12** Dawn

 **13** Pool

 **14** Splash

 **15** Mask

 **16** Leaf

 **17** Petal

 **18** Pelt

 **19** Wing

 **20** Glade

I got Breezewish... Not bad! Actually, really good.

 **Review telling me what you got! And I'm sorry if you got Featherfeather or Frostfrost or Dawndawn or Leafleaf or Cloudcloud or Petalpetal or something like that... Just choose a different number from 0-20 xD**

 **Next chapter will be a tom name generator!**

 **Also, here's a story so I don't get reported:**

Once a medicine cat, Mallowleaf, had kits with a forbidden love. Her five kits were named Daisykit, Marigoldkit, Berrykit, Juniperkit, and Dandelionkit. They were ashamed.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Swiftie**


	2. Tom Names

**This section is for males only (unless you're female and want to see what your tom name would be). It will show you what your warrior name will (or would) be if you are (or were) a tom!**

What month were you born in?

 **January** Dark

 **February** Stone

 **March** Storm

 **April** Gray

 **May** Flame

 **June** Fox

 **July** Sun

 **August** Snake

 **September** Adder

 **October** Flint

 **November** Bramble

 **December** Rock

Now, choose a number from 0-20.

 **0** Stone

 **1** Heart

 **2** Claw

 **3** Tooth

 **4** Storm

 **5** Wind

 **6** Flame

 **7** Shadow

 **8** Stripe

 **9** Strike

 **10** Fang

 **11** River

 **12** Gaze

 **13** Fire

 **14** Flight

 **15** Blaze

 **16** Flash

 **17** Call

 **18** Leap

 **19** Mask

 **20** Pelt

I got Flintstorm. Could be better, but not bad!

 **Now review what you got and next chapter will be weird/funny/strange names! I'm so excited... But I can't make it till I get at least... three? That's a small amount, and I would appreciate five. Actually, I would appreciate any. Anyway, here's the story...**

Onestar found out that he liked a WindClan she-cat! They had kits. They were named Twokit, Threekit, and Fourkit. Their warrior names were Twoleg **(xD)** , Threetree, and Fourtails.

 **Thanks for reading! Bye!**

 **~Swifty**


	3. Strange Names

**Hello, I'm back! I haven't updated in a while because I was on a vacation, but now I'm back! So thanks to all of the reviewers, and now here are the most stupid names of all time!**

 **Pick a number from 0-20.**

 **0** Strange

 **1** Dead

 **2** Dirt

 **3** Tall

 **4** Long

 **5** Mole

 **6** One

 **7** Two

 **8** Worm

 **9** Beetle

 **10** Big

 **11** Weird

 **12** Tiny

 **13** Mud

 **14** Pink

 **15** Sheep

 **16** Cow

 **17** Horse

 **18** Dog

 **19** Cat

 **20** Tooth

 **Now, what month were you born in?**

 **January** Foot

 **February** Eye

 **March** Nose

 **April** Leg

 **May** Brain

 **June** Head

 **July** Tooth

 **August** Grass

 **September** Mouth

 **October** Heart

 **November** Scar

 **December** Ear

 **That was hilarious (I think)! I got Weirdheart... Honestly, I think it suits me perfectly well :3 Tell me what you got in the reviews! I'm excited to see what weird combinations there are...**

 **Here's this update's story!**

"Weirdpaw, from this moment you will be known as Weirdheart. StarClan honors your-" "WHAT?"

Stupidstar looked down from HugeRockThingy sternly at Weirdheart for her interruption, and continued: "StarClan honors your weirdness and your stupidity, and we welcome you as a full warrior of IwasntreallycreativeatallincomingupwiththisnameClan."

The Clan hesitated, and then one cat was like, "Weirdheart! Weirdheart!" Then he realized he was the only one cheering. "Weirdheart! Weird...heart...?"

One of the elders, Bigmouth, was talking to his companion, Twoleg. "'StarClan honors your weirdness and your stupidity.' Those were the same words that were used in Stupidstar's warrior ceremony!"

Weirdheart overheard and muttered, "It fits him."

 **I know, I wasn't really thinking when I wrote this particular mini-story, but eh, it's a story! Hey, in the reviews tell me what name you got and if you ask me, I might put you in my next mini-story! Tell me what gender you are too... xD**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Swifteh**


	4. BloodClan Names

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter for you guys! But first, I'll be responding to some reviews...**

 **Oquelly: Thanks! I'll try ;) I appreciate your input.**

 **Cinderblaze of ThunderClan: Sure, that's fine. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Petalfrost: You. Are. Awesome. That's it :3**

 **Everyone Else: Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it :D**

Left is for she-cats, right is for toms.

What is the first letter of the name of your favorite character from the series? (I got this idea from someone else's generator; sorry I forgot your name ;-;)

 **A** Frost/Ice

 **B** Peak/Peak

 **C** Night/Night

 **D** Creek/Crook

 **E** Flash/Flash

 **F** Ember/Ace

 **G** Maple/Scar

 **H** Sylvia/Scorch

 **I** Jade/Smoke

 **K** Cinder/Chain

 **L** Hawk/Hawk

 **M** Violet/Falcon

 **N** Copper/Bronze

 **P** Dusk/Shadow

 **R** Wing/Navy

 **S** Fox/Fox

 **T** Flight/Rowan

 **J/O/Q/U/V/W/X/Y/Z:** Leopard/Fang (You get a shoutout and a cookie if you know what Leopardfang is from!)

 **So, how was it? I tried my best to make the names sound BloodClan-y xD Tell me what you got in the reviews and look around for Leopardfang! I got Jade because my favorite character is Ivypool (see my profile).**

Once there was an author named Swiftbird. She wrote a mini-story and knew it sucked but promised the reviewers that the next mini-story would be better. The end.

 **Thanks for reading! Bahhhh!**

 **~Swift**


	5. RiverClan Names

**Hi peoplez! I've been really busy with the new year starting and everything, but I'll try to update as often as I can!**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **lizzypotterfan: Oh, thank you! That means a lot.**

 **Snowpool: When his mother named him Stupidkit, she was not joking.**

 **Guest: Wormbrain is hilarious! I'm glad you liked it**

 **Everyone Else: Thanks for reviewing!**

 **This chapter will be what your RiverClan name, or RiverClan-themed name, will be!**

What's your favorite type of bird? (Left is she-cats, right is toms)

 **Parrot** Trout

 **Parakeet** Stream/Stone

 **Flamingo** Silver/Gray

 **Hummingbird** Minnow

 **Any other tropical bird** Rain

 **Ostrich** Water

 **Penguin** Ice

 **Owl** Snow

 **Robin** Frog

 **Cardinal** Fish

 **Any other backyard bird** Rock

 **Hawk** Splash

 **Eagle** Otter

 **Any other bird of prey** Sand

 **Crow** Mist/Fog

 **Raven** Reed

 **Duck** Moss

 **Goose** Blue

 **Swan** Swan/White

 **Any other water bird** Pebble

 **Other** Clear

What's your favorite type of wildcat?

 **Tiger** Fall

 **Lion** Stone

 **Liger** Mist

 **Cougar** Stream

 **Leopard/Jaguar** Light

 **Snow Leopard** Splash

 **Bobcat** Heart

 **Lynx** Water

 **Other** River

 **So, what'd you get? Review and tell me! I got Streamfall... Not bad.**

 **Hey, a generator ago, I asked if anyone got the reference of Leopardfang. Search around my profile! I promise you'll find it!**

 **Also, guys, I really need you to send in some generator ideas. Tell me what I can use as a generator, like "Prefix: Favorite type of bird" and "Suffix: Favorite type of wildcat." I'll be really grateful, and give you credit if I use one of your ideas!**

Once there was a kit in ShadowClan named Catkit. She was four moons old and had a medium brown tabby pelt with hazel eyes. She snuck out of camp one day and got lost in ShadowClan's forest.

"Hello?" she called out, to no one in particular.

"Hello?" A cat's voice rang through the forest.

"Hello?" Catkit raced toward the voice, and stopped when she got to it. She stared in awe at a big... box thingy. What was it?

"Hello?" A medium brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes was sitting on her Twoleg fence, looking at Catkit expectantly.

"Uh... hello." Catkit shuffled up to her awkwardly. "Who are you?"

But the she-cat didn't answer her question. She was gaping at her, wide-eyed. "You look exactly like me!"

Catkit looked at her own brown tabby pelt, and then back up at the kittypet. "I guess I do."

"And we have the same eye color!" The kittypet started dancing around the forest excitedly.

"Can we get to the point?" Catkit snapped. The kittypet acted more like a kit than she did! Then again, she was small...

"Who are you?" Catkit asked.

"Who am I?" The she-cat stopped dancing. "Well, if you mean my name, then it's KitKat."

Catkit's eyes bulged. KitKat must have noticed, because she asked, "What's wrong?"

"...My-my name is Catkit..."

KitKat cocked her head. "Wait, so you're KatKit?"

Catkit nodded. KitKat shook her head. "So you're KatKit and I'm KitKat and we somehow both ended up here?"

Catkit nodded once again. "What were your owners thinking? Katkit. Such a strange name," KitKat muttered.

"Catkit!" a frantic voice screamed. Paws pounded through the woods and Catkit's mother, Kitcat, skidded to a halt. "Catkit, what's going on? Are you okay?" Kitcat looked at KitKat, not noticing that this was a kittypet, not her daughter, because the two she-cats looked so similar.

"Uhhhh, my name is KitKat, if you haven't noticed..." KitKat said slowly.

Kitcat looked at the two tabbies in confusion. She, too, looked exactly like both of them, except she was bigger. "Catkit...?"

"WHAT?" Catkit shrieked.

Kitcat's eyes softened. "Oh, you're Catkit."

Catkit rolled her eyes. "Finally!"

"Who's this?" Kitcat asked Catkit.

"Oh, her?" Catkit echoed, pointing at KitKat. "That's KitKat, Kitcat."

KitKat and Kitcat stared at each other incredulously. "Well, um, I didn't know that-"

Kitcat was interrupted by a random Twoleg charging out of the house. KitKat looked up at her and meowed a greeting. Suddenly the Twoleg started meowing in catspeak, much to Kitcat's, Catkit's, and KitKat's surprise.

"SHUT UP ALREADY AND GET BACK WHERE YOU BELONG! THIS MINI-STORY HAS ALREADY TAKEN UP HALF THE PAGE!" the Twoleg screamed at them.

KitKat looked like she was about to argue, then thought better of it and KitKat, Catkit, and Kitcat all went back to their respective homes.

 **StarClan, that Twoleg was right! Sorry that this mini-story was so long, but hey, last chapter I promised you! So tell me in the reviews, how confusing was that? xD It was hard for me to keep up with it myself.**

 **GIVE MEH GENERATOR IDEAS! (plz?)**

 **Bye! Thanks for reading!**

 **~Swiftfish** (Idk, I always try to match my signature to the category of names, no matter how stupid it sounds xD)


	6. WindClan Names

**Hi! I really loved all your reviews and hearing about the names you got! Keep on reviewing!**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **Blazethetomboy: Thanks! I'm really glad you gave me those suggestions. They were really helpful. And yay! Ivypool!**

 **Queen Eradrin: Great! I'm looking forward to it.**

 **turtlegirl945: Thanks for reviewing!**

 **The 13th Moon of Mars: That's hilarious! :D  
lizzypotterfan: Thank you! I will :P**

 **Now, on with the generator!**

 **What's the first letter of your LEAST favorite cat? (credit to Blazethetomboy)**

 **A or B:** Swift

 **C or D:** Rabbit

 **E or F:** Breeze

 **G or H:** Bird/Eagle **(Left for she-cats, right for toms. That's the last time I'm going to say it, so remember for next chapter!)**

 **I or J:** Feather

 **K or L:** Flight

 **M or N:** Running

 **O or P:** Grass

 **Q or R:** Sun

 **S or T:** Morning/Dusk

 **U or V:** Cloud

 **W, X, Y, or Z:** Flash

 **What's your favorite type of candy out of these? (Credit to Blazethetomboy. Sorry, I changed it and made it favorite candy :P)  
Hershey Bar: **Bird/Talon

 **Milky Way:** Flight

 **M &M's: **Foot

 **Twix:** Breeze

 **Snickers:** Wind

 **Airheads:** Pelt

 **Gummy Bears/Worms:** Flash

 **Sour Patch Kids:** Feather

 **Hershey Kiss:** Cloud

 **Okay, so I got Rabbitbreeze because my least favorite character is Darkstripe (see my profile) and my favorite candy is TWIIIIIX! YEAH! Anyway...**

 **So review telling me what name you got! Sorry again if you got Cloudcloud or Flashflash or Featherfeather or Flightflight or Breezebreeze or... you get it.**

A cat called Birdfall had a mate named Falconstrike. They had... a lot... of kits. Their names were Sparrowflight, Owlstrike, Eagleclaw, Ravenclaw, Crowpelt, Finchtalon, Robinstripe, Swanfeather, and Goosespot. Then some random author-cat named Swiftbird barged in and told them that they needed to make the story better, and then left. Birdfall shrugged and somehow got a party together with all the other mini-story cats: Mallowleaf, Daisykit, Marigoldkit, Berrykit, Juniperkit, Dandelionkit, Onestar, Twoleg, Threetree, Fourtails, Weirdheart, Stupidstar, Bigmouth, Twoleg, Catkit, KitKat, and Kitcat. Swiftbird came to the party and joined in. She said to Birdfall, "I don't care if this chapter's mini-story is boring. As long as it's confusing, that's all that matters."

The end. :P

 **No one has gotten the Leopardfang reference yet? Look in my stories! In the allegiances! Go! Now!**

 **~Swiftwind**


	7. Mary-Sue Names

**Have you ever wondered what your OC would be like as a... (dundundunDUUUUUN) Mary Sue?! Well, here's your chance to find out! With SwiftbirdTC's Warrior Cat Name Generator, you can-**

 **Okay, that commercial sucks.**

 **Anyway...!**

 **Responses to Reviews: (I wouldn't have normally updated this soon, but your reviews made me happy and update at the last minute! Thanks! If you want another update soon, REVIEW SOME MO'!)**

 **BlueStormyTiger: Thanks for reviewing! :D  
Servo645: Thank you so much. This was really helpful.**

 **WildChild13: I really appreciate your reviews on all my stories. You're awesome! ;) Also...**

 **YEEEEEEAH SOMEONE FINALLY GOT THE LEOPARDFANG REFERENCE! Yay! I was surprised it took that long before someone started clicking around my stories... But WildChild13 was the first to review about it, so if you're wondering, Leopardfang is one of my OCs from my story "The Rogue's Secret." Shoutout to WildChild13 (as if I haven't done that already) and here! *a magical cookie randomly pops out of the screen and starts floating in front of you, and you hear opera singers in the background because it is simply such a beautiful, mystical cookie* There you go! Eat it! Or I WILL be offended.**

 **On with the generator! (Sorry if you're male and got a she-cat name, but there aren't a whole lot of male names out there for Mary-Sue warriors, so I didn't do the slash thing this time.)**

 **What color is the shirt you're wearing right now? (credit to Servo645)**

 **Red:** Destiny

 **Blue:** Strong

 **Purple:** Crystal

 **Yellow:** Shining

 **Green:** Glitter

 **Orange:** Sparkle

 **White:** Star

 **Black:** Wish

 **Gray:** Dream

 **Rainbow/Tye Dye/Mix:** Rainbow

 **No shirt:** Happy

 **Dress/Romper/Something that's attached to a skirt or pants:** Shimmer

 **Other:** Heaven

 **Take your age. If you have more than one digit, add them together until you get a one-digit number. (For example, if you're 67 [which I don't think anyone reading this is], you'd add 6+7=13, and 1+3=4, so you'd use 4.)**

 **1:** Heart

 **2:** Wish

 **3:** Heart!

 **4:** Shine

 **5:** HEART!

 **6:** Eye

 **7:** (no, not heart) Eyes

 **8:** Spirit

 **9:** Sparkle

 **So, what'd you get? I got Heavenwish. So... unrealistic. xD Review telling me what you got! I'm excited to hear about your epic Mary-Sues!**

 **Did someone review telling me they wanted to be in a mini-story? I'm so sorry, whoever did. I scoured my reviews for 10 minutes on all my stories and I've been stupid enough not to find your review. Sorry! Can you review again and I'll put you in a story as soon as I can?**

Once there was a kit born in the four Clans. She was born in ThunderClan, and her name was Heavenkit. She seemed just to be an ordinary cat, except, of course, for her stunning silver eyes for which she was named. When she was apprenticed, she was the best apprentice out of all her denmates, flying ahead of them with every new battle move and hunting technique learned. Finally, when she was made a warrior, she was given the warrior name Heavenwish in honor of her skill.

She eventually found out that she had superpowers. She could fly, turn invisible, be invincible, breathe underwater, speak to animals, control plants, control the sky, control day and night, communicate with StarClan, communicate with the Place of No Stars, put a force field around anything or anyone she wanted, and everyone loved her for it. She was made deputy against the warrior code because she hadn't yet had an apprentice, but everyone, including StarClan, knew that she was important. Eventually she became leader and was to be known as Heavenstar.

Heavenstar set off to create her own Clan, HeavenClan, which was wildly successful. HeavenClan was the most noble and honorable out of all the Clans, for they were the most special because of their epicly awesomely amazing leader, Heavenstar. The cats in HeavenClan and even in other Clans all loved and respected Heavenstar greatly, and she went on to be the best warrior the Clans had ever known.

The end.

Note: This story is not Mary-Sued to fit in with the chapter. AT ALL. DO NOT QUESTION ME. ;-;

 **Byeeeee!**

 **~Swiftheaven**


	8. ShadowClan Names

**Hiiiiii!**

 **OMSC I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS SO MUCH AND YOU'RE AWESOME AND-**

 **Okay sorry I just got a little crazy.**

 **But seriously! You're the best! I love your reviews and support. It's really meaningful, and if you've ever written stories and gotten so much positive feedback, you'll understand.**

 **Responses to reviews:**

 **WildChild13: Thanks... love u 3**

 **firestarisboss: I PM'ed you.**

 **ThePaintedKittyKat: Yes, very interesting indeed... xD**

 **Featherfrost, Candy Phantom, and badguthrie: Thanks for your continuous reviews!**

 **I'm feeling like a nice person today, so... yeah. Anyway, I decided to put up this chapter at the last minute even thought I have ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA what I'm doing. :D So this was kinda randomly thrown together and is not my best effort, but... enjoy!**

What's your favorite gem? (credit to Blazethetomboy)

 **Diamond** Shade/Dark

 **Amethyst** Pine

 **Sapphire** Black

 **Emerald** Red

 **Topaz** Wild (This is a thank you to WildChild13 for continued support!)

 **Other** Owl

 **Omsc it was really hard to come up with ShadowClan names! xD**

What's your favorite sweet? (credit also to Blazethetomboy)

 **Cupcakes!** Pelt

 **Cake!** Claw

 **Cookies!** Strike

 **Brownies!** Fang

 **Blondies! (if you don't know what blondies are, you haven't lived o.o)** Scar

 **Other** Blaze (This is a thank you to Blazethetomboy for continued support and awesome generator ideas!)

 **Sorry this generator was so short, but it was actually a lot harder than I expected to come up with names that seemed ShadowClan-y.**

 **And WildChild and Blazethetomboy won't be the last to have a prefix or suffix named after them! Just wait and see who else!**

 **I got Blackscar or Pinescar because honestly... I have no idea what to choose between sapphire and amethyst. I like them both! I guess I'll go with Pinescar though, because I like the sound of it more...**

 **Okay, WildChild13, I don't know what happened, but I found your review! So I made up this new character, a she-cat named Streamsplash...**

 **Joking. Obviously. All credit for Streamsplash goes to WildChild13!**

Once there was a time when all four Clans were peaceful. Nothing had gone wrong for about two and a half moons, which was rare. But one day Swiftbird (the author, duh xD) got bored and decided to make the cats' names literal!

So Blossomfall got obsessed with blossoms and refused to walk anywhere unless blossoms fell in front of her path... Cinderheart's heart turned to ashes and she became extremely mean... Longtail's tail got really overgrown while Brokentail's completely snapped off... Lionblaze got set on fire because Firestar accidentally touched him... Firestar got angry and changed Berrynose's name to Berrytail, and his nose was no longer a berry but then when the berry came off his nose it splattered on his tail-stub... Then Hazeltail and Hollyleaf changed Berrytail's name to Berrystumpytail...

By this point Swiftbird was just rambling and she realized she needed to do something with her life.

So she hopped on her computer and all of a sudden some random cat named Streamsplash came out of WildChild13's review and fixed everything. But now... everything was backwards.

So Streamsplash went splashing through all the streams she could find while Swiftbird ran as fast as she could in an attempt at flying, but the cats from the series were normal. But...

Leopardfang pulled out his canines and replaced them with leopard fangs, Mallowleaf literally turned into a mallow leaf, Twoleg's front legs disappeared so he had to adapt to walking like a Twoleg, and Bigmouth found out he had a superpower! He could unhinge his jaw like a snake and make his mouth really big.

Then Bigmouth ate everyone using his new power. The end.

 **LOOK BACK AT THE INTRO!**

 **I wasn't really trying my best with this chapter; it was rushed. But anyway... I don't know! Just the usual stuff... Review, criticize... Sorry, WildChild, that I gave you such a small part. I only mentioned your name twice ;-; But at least you were the one who completely flipped the world around!**

 **I will yet find out how to fly.**

 **Thanks for reviewing!**

 **~Swiftshadow**


	9. ThunderClan Names

**I'm not dead! Hooray!**

 **I know, it's been FOREVER. But hi! I'm glad to be back ^.^ Thank you thank you thank you for all your support :D Now, some responses to reviews before we get on to our ThunderClan-themed name generator!**

 **Brightspirits, Copper0622, and Silverleaf The Sky Warrior: Thank you for your continuous support!**

 **WildChild13: YOU'RE AWESOME. You totally deserve it. :D**

 **On with the generator!**

 **What's the second-to-last letter of your first name?**

 **A** Apple/Adder

 **B** Bramble

 **C** Cinder/Cloud

 **D** Dapple/Dust

 **E** Ember

 **F** Fern/Falcon

 **G** Golden/Goose

 **H** Holly/Hollow

 **I** Ivy/Ice

 **J** Jay

 **K** Kestrel

 **L** Leaf/Lion

 **M** Mouse

 **N** Nettle

 **O** Owl/Oak

 **P** Pine

 **Q** Quick

 **R** Rowan

 **S** Spotted/Soot

 **T** Tawny

 **U** Briar/Sun

 **V** Vixen/Vole

 **W** Willow/Wolf

 **X** Maple/Oak

 **Y** Yellow

 **Z** Thistle

 **What's the third letter of your last name (if you don't have a third letter, use the first letter)**

 **A** Fall

 **B** Briar/Blaze

 **C** Claw

 **D** Dawn

 **E** Flame

 **F** Feather

 **G** Gaze

 **H** Heart

 **I** Strike

 **J** Stone

 **K** Flight

 **L** Leaf/Leap

 **M** Mist/Mask

 **N** Berry/Nose **(See what I did there? :3 So obvious...)**

 **O** Fang

 **P** Pool

 **Q** Light

 **R** Stripe

 **S** Storm

 **T** Thorn

 **U** Pelt

 **V** Fur

 **W** Wing

 **X** Tail

 **Y** Whisker

 **Z** Foot

 **What'd you get? I got Owlflame. Review telling me your names! Here's the rushed mini-story:**

Owlflame was a warrior in ThunderClan. The end.

No...

There was a warrior in ThunderClan named Owlflame. She was actually the deputy, not a warrior, but Swiftbird's job is to confuse her reviewers, so why not? Anyway...

Owlflame was the deputy, and the leader was... no one knew where he was. So she leaped onto the Highledge and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting catch their own prey!" No one came out. "Wait," Owlflame muttered. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Immediately the cats teleported into the clearing.

"I have an important announcement to make," Owlflame said somberly. "But first, Imma just tell you guys somethin'." The cats pricked their ears. "Our leader is dead, so I'm your new leader! Call me Owlstar." She cleared her throat. "Anyway..."

Some random cat called out, "But you have to go to the Moonpool to get your nine lives!"

Owl...star? looked down sternly and simply exiled the warrior. Once that was done, she continued, "I have a much sadder announcement." Her eyes filled with disappointment. "It is worse than the death of our leader... Even though no one cared about him. Anyway, the announcement is that Swiftbird told me today... She told me that the next chapter in this generator will be the last one."

All the cats in the clearing gasped, and one of them started breakdancing, yowling, "YEESSSSSS!" Owlstar exiled him.

"Swiftbird said that she would love to continue the generator, but she wants to start some new stories and will always have this generator up," Owlstar told the Clan. "The next and final chapter will be different from the others, she says. The reviewers will just have to wait and see what it will be like."

The clearing was gripped in utter silence. No one moved or made a sound.

 _to be continued... next chapter_

 **Yep. That's right, guys... I'm going to end this generator next chapter. For all those of you who loved this, I'm sorry, but you know why. Owlstar explained it. For any haters or whatever, good for you! You're welcome. xD For people who don't care... WHY ARE YOU HERE? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO NOT CARE!**

 **But yeah... I'm finishing this off next chapter. If you didn't read the mini-story and skipped to the bottom, I suggest you read it because it has some important information in it. Anyway...**

 **See you all next chapter!**

 **~Swiftthunder**


End file.
